A variety of techniques exist to identify and measure attributes of physical objects from locations separate from those objects, including for man-made and naturally occurring objects in outdoors environments. Such identification and measurement techniques may, for example, use various types of specialized measurement equipment (e.g., theodolites, rangefinders, radar, lidar, sonar, 3D scanners, etc.). However, such techniques have various problems, including that the specialized measurement equipment may be expensive and/or difficult to use, and that some types of object attributes are difficult to measure.
Portable electronics equipment is becoming increasingly inexpensive and includes increasingly advanced technology, including for many consumer electronics devices. However, such devices do not typically include specialized or dedicated measurement equipment to identify and measure attributes of physical objects.